parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
These are the secrets, easter eggs, and references in the ''Parasite Eve'' series. Parasite Eve * Although it's really nothing special and she gains nothing, Aya can enter the stage from the steps on the left side. This allows her to run past Melissa/Eve and up the stairs on the build prop to the top area that will lead to a dead end on the other side of the stage. There's nothing worth getting or seeing and Eve will not encounter Aya since it's not in the game's programing. To encounter Eve, Aya simply needs to leave the left side of the stage and re-enter from the right side. **In the re-release of the game for the PSP and PS3 this has been fixed. Aya can still enter from the left side, however, when Aya goes close to Eve, she will encounter her. * The developers wrote their names in graffiti in Soho. The names found are: **"Bela" representing Bela Brozsek who did the map illustrations **"Charles" representing Charles Pinday who did event designs and the map data designs **"Yongki" representing Yongki Yoon who did the map retouches **"Peter" representing Sangwoo Peter Hong who did the map data designs **"Cecil" representing Cecil Hong-Sik Kim who did map illustrations and map retouching *Outside of the American Museum of Natural History in Aya's map is a Chocobo banner from Final Fantasy. This can only be viewed in the full-view map as Aya's regular map does not focus on going upward and instead urges Aya to simply enter the building. This can be viewed as many times as Aya's map is over to it. Apparently the banner is to congratulate the new features the museum has to offer, but it hasn't been really enjoyed since Eve's appearance. *Aya can find a statue of a large ancient bird that resembles a chocobo. Unlike the banner, which is a little more obvious to referencing the outline of the chocobo, the statue looks rather dinosaur-like and actually seems to have some type of mass against its chest. Vaguely there is an outline of wings at its side, possibly meaning the mass on its chest is a structure of bones for the wing or it could mean that it's actually a dinosaur with two arms on its chest and the feathers on the side are just there for decoration. Either way seems likely as its simply known as a bird statue and seems to be bronzed. *During the events at the hospital, Aya can look out the window of one of the higher floors and see the Chrysler Building. She mentions feeling something about it, hinting towards the EX mode that's unlocked after the game is beaten a first time. Parasite Eve II *During Aya's briefing for her mission in Dryfield, Aya makes a reference to the Gigantuar/Jumbo Cactuar when she asks if she will "be fighting giant cactus monsters." *In the G&R Diner rest room is a poster of Aya Brea hung up on the wall. *In the back left corner of G&R Diner in Dryfield is an Ergheiz pinball machine. Ergheiz is a nod to another Square title. This pinball machine can also be an EINHANDER model; another Square title from the late 90's. *Squall Leonhart's gunblade can be bought by Aya if the player achieves the hardest ranking in the game, an S, after their last playthrough. **The weapon is also used by No. 9, Aya's main enemy throughout most of the game. *Cloud and Aerith see a cameo late in the game if Aya's going for a perfect game. To find a solution to the 'Cloud' Virus on the computer Aya is hacking, she must read an 'Aeris' Magazine that's found on the other side of the room. Aeris is an alternate name for Aerith. The 3rd Birthday *The development team gave a nod to Square Enix's CEO, Yoichi Wada, in the CTI weapons room a book can be found. When Aya reads it, it says: "Tomorrow of Mankind" by Yoichi W., a business administration book about job turnovers. Apparently the development team added it without the CEO knowing, but it seems to be related to advice he's good at giving. **For obvious translation reasons, in the English version Aya claims the book is a very popular weapons magazine and she questions if the owner is still alive considering it has been left there. ***Specifically, "Weapons Monthly", an item from Final Fantasy VIII, which is used to unlock weapon upgrades in the shop. Specifically, in Chapters 2 and 3, it mentions two of the strongest weapons for Irvine Kinneas (who fights with a rifle): the Bismarck and the Exeter. *If Aya inspects the no smoking sign in the English version she makes a comment to smelling smoke and wondering if it's Gabrielle. The only time Gabrielle was hinted at smoking was her concept art. It's never mentioned or seen otherwise. * In Club Sacrifice, there is a poster promoting Fantasy Hearts which seems to be a crossover of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. * In one moment at Club Sacrifice, a soldier ironically comments "This ain't a video game!" *Late in the game, at the North Shallows Tower, the ruined offices of Square Enix can be found. The logo of the building can only be seen when Aya uses Overdive to enter the tank to shoot at some runt Worm Twisted. Square seems to have a number of odd knickknacks in their offices, on one of the floors there is a large replica of the Statue of Liberty molded into the ground because of the Babel. *In Chapter 4 while in control of the helicopter destroying the Spitters, the helicopter's name is Bahamut 524. *Some soldiers names are reference to heroes and villains of the Final Fantasy series, such as Garland and Harvey. *If Aya examines the opera poster in the locker room, she will mention having bad memories/a bad feeling about the opera house. This is a nod towards the first game, in which the beginning takes place in an opera house. **Since Eve is actually Aya, this likely means that Eve is subconsciously tapping into Aya's memories. *Aya can wear the attire of Lightning, the main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XIII'', in The 3rd Birthday, as well as wield her Blaze Edge. Upon damage, her l'Cie brand is shown. In addition, Lightning can wear Aya's clothing as a second alternate costume in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy''. This outfit in Japan is exclusive to swapping game codes and use of the Square Enix website. In the English version it simply has to be unlocked by meeting the requirements. This is mainly out of a voice actress allusion since both Aya and Lightning are voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in Japanese (only for The 3rd Birthday in Aya's case). There is also another similarity between Lightning and Aya. In Final Fantasy XIII, when Lightning summons Odin, Lightning is surrounded by rose petals. When Aya Overdives into another soldier, there is a similar effect as seen in this video. This is likely a design choice by Motomu Toriyama who worked on both series and also really likes roses. Category:Parasite Eve Category:Parasite Eve II Category:The 3rd Birthday